1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental and orthodontic equipment, and more particularly to an orthodontic bracket placement device and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontic brackets are dental devices used to guide tooth movement during orthodontic treatment. These brackets are typically made of either stainless steel, gold or ceramic material. Brackets are manufactured with specific “prescriptions” which take into account the ideal mesiodistal tip of teeth, labiolingual torque of teeth, and the facial-lingual projection of the teeth (in-out). This prescription makes it imperative that specific brackets be used for specific teeth since the dimensions listed above are different to take into account the anatomical and functional differences observed in teeth. Brackets are typically manufactured in specific dimensions, with the most common sizes of brackets having working surfaces (slots) in 0.018 inch and 0.022 inch dimensions. Either of these measurements allows for an arch wire of similar dimension to be placed in the slot and used to assist in the movement of teeth. In addition, orientation dots or dashes may be placed by the bracket manufacturer at the distogingival wing of each bracket to reduce vertical orientation problems during the bonding process.
Orthodontic brackets are typically attached to teeth (bonded) with composite resin at the facial or lingual (palatal) side of the teeth to be moved, and the operator uses the orientation dot or dash to assist in proper bracket orientation. The orthodontic arch wire passes through the arch wire slot and is positioned within the mid-portion of the bracket. This bracket/arch-wire interface allows for movement of teeth within the confines and shape of the wire and the overall prescription of each bracket. Proper orthodontic bracket placement is second only to appropriate orthodontic diagnosis in the overall scheme of standardized orthodontic treatment. There is significant scientific and clinical evidence to indicate that appropriate and well-planned orthodontic tooth movement is less likely to occur if bracket placement is not precise and carefully controlled. Furthermore, the primary problem in correctly bonding brackets directly to teeth is “ . . . that the dentist must be able to judge the proper position for the attachment and must carry it to place rapidly and accurately”. Contemporary Orthodontics, Proffit, W. R. (editor), 2nd edition, (1993), the entire contents and disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. For example, improper bracket placement may result in (1) improper tooth movement, (2) worsening of occlusal and periodontal conditions, and (3) potential problems in the development of dental caries at bracket sites.
Therefore, there is still a need for an orthodontic bracket placement device and method of bracket placement that may improve bracket placement and subsequently improve the overall accuracy of orthodontic tooth movement.